<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［罗莱］论黄金狮子的牙尖嘴利 by bwhd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375468">［罗莱］论黄金狮子的牙尖嘴利</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhd/pseuds/bwhd'>bwhd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhd/pseuds/bwhd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔阁下知道怎么在惹皇帝陛下生气的同时能给皇帝顺毛时，他需要担心的就只剩下明天在军部会议上该如何对同僚解释脸上的痕迹了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［罗莱］论黄金狮子的牙尖嘴利</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>厚重的天鹅绒窗帘严密地遮挡住窗外的一切风景，室内仅余一盏壁灯，照亮相对于银河帝国皇帝的身份过于简朴的四柱大床。昏暗的光线下黄金狮子近乎发光的金发仿佛第二光源，笼着他的颈项，钻进敞开的内衬衣领里。</p><p>罗严塔尔一手搂住皇帝几乎算得上纤细的腰，埋头轻吻着莱因哈特的脖颈，舌尖扫过耳根直到颈侧的动脉，情场老手永远知道什么力道能挑起情欲又不留下任何引人遐思的尴尬痕迹。毫无疑问，正乖乖躺在他身下，被深蓝色披风阴影笼罩的年轻人被他熟练的手段撩拨的喘息出声。</p><p>“罗严塔尔卿、”莱因哈特咽下尾音的喘息，试图保持他所剩无几的皇帝威严，虽然就眼下的情景来看——他已被剥的只剩一件内衬，军礼服的皮带也不翼而飞，颧骨上泛着一抹浅淡的红，而正试图把战场转移到他的胸口的元帅阁下连披风都好好的呆在肩膀上——这无疑是个不可能完成的任务。黄金狮子有些气恼的扯了扯罗严塔尔散落到额前的一缕头发，换来总长阁下的抬眸，被那双异色的似乎含着某种情意的眼眸凝视着，仿佛有人在耳边用刻意压低的声音呼唤“我的陛下”，莱因哈特气恼的发现他说不出任何维持威严的话，他只能转开视线，清了清嗓子，卷住那一缕半落在罗严塔尔颊边的黑发，假装镇定的解开元帅军服的纽扣。“朕今天收到一份联名报告，上书‘罗严塔尔元帅有不稳迹象’。”</p><p>有一瞬间，罗严塔尔在思考他是该先帮皇帝整理好着装，再行应对，还是直接反驳此为无稽之谈。但还没等他整理好思绪并诅咒奥贝斯坦——除了军务尚书这份报告的主谋不做他想，他就被拉扯着头发的力道拽回思绪，军礼服的纽扣被皇帝十分效率的解开，带着点凉意的手直接贴上他胸口，让仍神经紧绷的罗严塔尔也忍不住叹息出声，自暴自弃的在皇帝胸口轻咬一口。</p><p>他的头顶上，黄金狮子似乎心情正好，因为情欲有些沙哑的嗓音里带着笑意，“朕还没仔细甄别他们提交的罪证，但朕现在显然正掌握着一项证据，以下犯上听上去可是重罪。”</p><p>现在，位列帝国三长官之一，官拜统帅本部总长的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔阁下确认他的皇帝陛下在讲冷笑话了，而不幸的是，这位陛下的冷笑话功底，仍是肉眼可见的丝毫没有进步。</p><p>“陛下说的是。”努力平复着因为紧张而有些失序的心跳，罗严塔尔确认他现在的语气颇有几分咬牙切齿的意味，直接体现就是莱因哈特容易被衣服遮挡住的胸腹遭受了他唇齿毫无顾忌的袭击，留下一片带着轻微牙印的红痕。灵活的手指勾住长裤，轻巧的拨开拉链，扯落挂在皇帝胯上的军礼服，隔着内裤舔了舔半硬的性器。“需要臣现在向陛下请罪吗？”</p><p>“嗯……闭嘴。”几乎算得上是陌生的触碰下，快感猝不及防的快感沿着尾椎窜上，莱因哈特险些没忍住叫出声。年轻人有些羞耻的咬住嘴唇试图转开视线，而垂头正状似一丝不苟的咬住他内裤边缘往下扯的帝国名花终结者抬起视线，对他露出一个意有所指的微笑，“陛下不打算好好看着臣，收集臣以下犯上的罪证吗？”随即，那两片总是带着冷笑意味的嘴唇成功越过内裤的阻碍，直接触碰到他的性器，舌尖贴着顶端一卷，成功把莱因哈特压抑的喘息推至变调的呻吟。</p><p>“罗严塔尔……你混蛋。”即使是罗严克拉姆王朝至高无上的皇帝陛下，在陷入快感的旋涡时可用的词汇也只能称得上贫乏。他的腿被带着枪茧的手掌轻巧的推开一点，让埋首在他胯间的臣下更方便动作。莱因哈特控制不住的喘着气，伸手抓住元帅垂落在床单上的披风，手指攀着厚重的布料向上，冰冷的肩章入手，并不能彻底拉回被快感搅乱的理智，他近乎恼怒的扯开罗严塔尔尚算齐整的上衣，这让正依靠舌头就几乎让他高潮的元帅不得不抬起头，撑起身体从善如流的脱掉上衣，凑过去含住皇帝的嘴唇，试图讨要一个亲吻。</p><p>唇舌交缠的温存显然安抚了黄金狮子的神经，但在意识到那微妙的咸涩味道的由来后，年轻的皇帝陛下几乎无法控制从脸颊蔓延到耳后的红潮，冰冷的蓝眼睛仿佛要燃烧起来一般，他几乎是恶狠狠地扯了一把罗严塔尔的头发，在他嘴唇和下巴上留下两个绝对会留存到下周的带着血迹的牙印。</p><p>“嘶，”罗严塔尔忍不住摸了摸嘴唇，随着血腥味一起传来的刺痛昭示着他那张英俊得过分的脸现在正在破相边缘的事实，而始作俑者毫无愧疚的瞪着他，目光蠢蠢欲动地扫过他的脖子，似乎正打算把战场蔓延到除了脸以外的地方。“我的陛下啊。”他近乎无奈的叹了口气，低头含住莱因哈特的耳垂轻吮，转而用手握住性器抚慰，而在冲动之下毫不留情的展现出狮子獠牙的皇帝在快感和温存下很快放软了身体，眼角余光扫到罗严塔尔脸上到了明天绝对会被同僚嘲笑的痕迹，有些心虚的转开视线，补偿般亲了亲元帅的脖子——没有掌握好力道的留下一片暧昧的红痕。</p><p>现在的罗严塔尔已经无心顾及他的脸，还有他的脖子了，莱因哈特那张漂亮的几乎虚幻的脸上漫开的红潮刺激着他的视觉，他手上加了点力道，带着细茧的手指顺着囊袋滑过，拂上顶端，让皇帝的腰陡然绷紧，紧贴着他磨蹭的皮肤似乎受不了刺激般战栗。</p><p>看呐，即使是银河帝国的皇帝，在某些时候，也会为人所掌控，声音似乎就紧贴着罗严塔尔的耳边低语，于是热衷于一脚踩进深渊试探的不臣之臣开始变本加厉的诱惑在情事中颇显生涩的黄金狮子，他贴着皇帝泛红发烫的耳垂吸吮，刻意低沉喘息着挺起腰隔着军裤贴着莱因哈特腰胯磨蹭，一点点推着他向情欲深处滑去。直到皇帝发烫的手算得上粗鲁的扯开他的皮带，主动握上性器不甘示弱的抚慰，情场老手便意识到时机已到。“我的陛下，请让我来吧。”他诱哄着含住皇帝的耳垂，扣住腰让他翻身露出白得发光的后背，拨开披散的金发，顺着肩胛亲吻下去。</p><p>“罗严塔尔。”莱因哈特被半闷在枕头里的声音有些模糊，他似乎极不安的动弹了一下，手肘不轻不重的撞上元帅的胸口，随即被仍在下身动作的手指夺走声音。</p><p>不用再顾忌痕迹是否会为人所见，罗严塔尔颇有些报复心理的在莱因哈特背上吮出一片吻痕，甚至变本加厉地在后腰和臀肉上留下几道明显的齿痕，换来皇帝陛下带着喘息的抗议。“嘘，没事的，陛下，会很舒服的。”他没什么诚意的安抚，摸索着从床头拿过润滑剂，顺便蹬掉碍事的长裤，再次靠过去时，他已经沾了些冰冷的液体，顺着年轻人的的臀缝轻蹭，揉了揉穴口，挤入手指。</p><p>皇帝陛下显然不适地挣动了一下，脸朝下埋在枕头里的姿势让他丝毫无法了解那个胆大妄为的佞臣的所作所为，而未知带来的不安感随着背后灼热的吐息蒸腾，转变为难以言喻的刺激。银河帝国的皇帝悲哀的发现，在某些时候，自己总是会对某个得寸进尺的臣属毫无办法，于是他只能自暴自弃的转过脸，用眼角的余光捕捉到那一缕垂下的黑发，然后伸手抓住它，把那个异色双瞳的脑袋拽过来，狠狠咬上对方的嘴唇，直到血腥味伴随着元帅低声痛呼的嘟囔安抚他绷紧的神经。</p><p>“陛下总是能把性变成一场战斗。”罗严塔尔含糊的评论隔着交缠的唇舌艰难地传入莱因哈特耳中，而这似乎激起了黄金狮子的斗志，带着战意的蓝眼睛盯着元帅的俊脸蠢蠢欲动。而为了避免被牙尖嘴利的狮子咬到接下来一周可能都无法出门的窘境，罗严塔尔不得不腾出一只手，捏住皇帝的下颌，勾住他的舌尖缠绵的吸吮，试图让他忘记刚刚那句并不妥当的言论。</p><p>毫无疑问，流连情场的元帅精湛的吻技让黄金狮子短暂的抛下继续找麻烦的心思。给他一个这事容后再议的眼神，莱因哈特大发慈悲地最后舔了舔罗严塔尔的嘴唇，松开手让他的元帅暂时脱离狮子利爪的禁锢。</p><p>重获自由的臣下相对于诚恐诚惶的感恩戴德，显然更热衷于得寸进尺，僭越的一次次试探皇帝的底线。罗严塔尔灵活的手指摸索着揉按肠壁，撩拨得黄金狮子腰背轻颤，不安地抬脚踹在他小腿上。“嘶……”名花终结者的演技大约和他的床上功夫一样好，吃痛的轻哼都带着一丝难以言喻的委屈，“陛下如果再加点力道，臣可是要为此缺席军部会议了。”</p><p>“闭嘴……”莱因哈特的脸埋在枕头里，神色看不分明，但通红的耳垂还有气急败坏的声音都昭示着他的色厉内荏。而精于此道的帝国元帅深知如果他再多撩拨哪怕那么一下，迎接的大约就是被一脚从龙榻上踹下去的命运了。十分懂得见好就收的精髓，罗严塔尔抽出手指，半扣住莱因哈特的腰倾身贴上去，侧头含住皇帝通红的耳垂吐气，性器贴着穴口轻蹭两下，刻意放慢速度侵入。</p><p>细碎的呻吟声伴随着控制不住的喘息大半被闷在枕头里，只能看到红潮顺着皇帝的耳根一路蔓延到后背，罗严塔尔突然有点后悔选了这个姿势——他几乎无法欣赏到他的陛下此刻的表情，也许那双一向专注于仰望星空的冰冷眼睛此刻正饱含着情欲，又因他的操弄带上了泪水的涟漪。</p><p>即使是久负盛名的猎艳者，罗严塔尔也因他这一想象有些难以自持，扣在皇帝腰上的手加了点力道，狠狠碾开敏感的肠壁撞进深处，逼出年轻人一声呜咽。紧接着，他就顺着皇帝泛红的耳垂一路亲吻，抬手捏着精巧的下颌迫使莱因哈特转过脸，“我的陛下啊，您为什么不看着呢，在您声明要收集臣罪证的当下。”他拨开莱因哈特的额发，诱哄他张开被咬出蔷薇色泽的嘴唇，伸出手指拨弄他的舌尖使他发出更多声音。</p><p>“请告诉您卑微的罪臣，您喜欢这样吗？喜欢臣这样以下犯上。”感受到手掌下的腰腹骤然绷紧，性器也被肠肉死死绞住，即使忍耐过人，罗严塔尔也控制不住喘息出声，正舔了舔皇帝的耳垂要哄他放松，手指就被狮子的利齿死死咬住。一眼瞥到皇帝带着怒意的蓝眼睛，即使胆大妄为如罗严塔尔，也不得不反思刚刚那番话会不会被皇帝秋后算账。但显然，从狮子嘴里救出自己的手指才是当务之急，罗严塔尔按在莱因哈特小腹上的手向下滑到阴茎处抚慰，同时加快了抽送的速度刺激体内深处的腺体，年轻人敏感的身体很快轻颤起来，细细的喘息声从唇齿间泄出，咬着他手指的牙齿也不再那么坚决。</p><p>总是擅于把握战机的帝国元帅乘胜追击，一面用舌尖卷住皇帝的耳垂舔弄吸吮，被咬住的手指也试探性地轻触舌尖，引他发出更多声音，勾得莱因哈特不得不松开牙齿，转而用舌尖卷住指节吮了吮。皇帝态度的转变似是给了罗严塔尔更多鼓励，他越发放肆地加快了抽送的速度，每次都又深又重的撞进深处，不待莱因哈特反应又极尽缠绵地缓慢退出，享受肠壁绞紧带来的战栗快感。</p><p>在床笫之事上，洁身自好的皇帝陛下显然比不过精于此道的帝国元帅，没过一阵就似丢盔弃甲般，只能随着罗严塔尔的动作呜咽呻吟，手指痉挛的揪着床单，随着几下深重的抽送直冲顶峰，精液尽数射在被他搅得一团糟的床单上。而罗严塔尔则由不知足地在莱因哈特因高潮绞紧的体内狠狠操弄，逼得他发出更多无意识的含糊呻吟后才扣紧腰顶入深处射出来。</p><p>翻身重新躺回那张大床上，罗严塔尔的目光漫无边际的盯着天鹅绒窗帘看了一阵，又落到正闭着眼的莱因哈特金发上。他突然兴起一股恶意，不知是为了试探皇帝抑或把自己推入深渊，罗严塔尔伸出手卷住皇帝的一缕金发——指节上带着血迹的牙印正正映入他那只黑色的眼睛。“陛下要治臣的罪吗？”</p><p>莱因哈特仍闭着眼，好似睡着了一般呼吸平缓，在一阵毫无声息的沉默后，罗严塔尔以为自己得不到任何答案了，他正打算悻悻地松手，金发的帝王伸出手搭在他的腰上，身体自然地靠了过来，年轻人的体温似乎偏低，彷如一块温润的玉石撞进怀里。“朕要洗澡，还有，记得换掉床单。”</p><p>“是，我的陛下。”</p><p>皇帝没管罗严塔尔的称呼，被厚重窗帘遮挡的室内仍只靠一盏壁灯照明，而窗外，想必已是晨曦将至了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>